It can be difficult to have mobile applications or “Apps” consistently and properly render items of content provided by a server because of the wide variety of in-App rendering environments. On the web, by contrast, there is a fairly consistent environment: most rendering occurs in one of a small number of browsers, which each have only a few versions that must be accounted for. For Apps, there is a wider variety of environmental factors, including the App itself, the client device type, the OS type, and the browser type if the item of content is to be rendered in an in-App browser window.